vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Serratura
The Serratura is a dark object that was cursed by an unknown witch at some point in history, only to be later obtained by Father Kieran and hidden in his secret apartment. By appearance, it resembles an intricately carved bronze medallion with Runic markings. The Medallion was magically imbued to such that it produces an unbreakable boundary that can trap any being living or dead. Description Translated from the Italian word for "lock," this medallion is said to be made of bronze and is a large, flat coin as big as the palm of the hand that has an intricate web of symbols that resemble Aztec hieroglyphics on one side. The Serratura described to have the power to trap one or more people when they are in the same place within a magical boundary that supposedly cannot be broken. The spell within the medallion is so powerful that it requires the most powerful witch in New Orleans, The Regent, to activate. Once active, the Serratura need only be placed on the location that its barrier is meant to envelope, and any occupants of that space, be they dead or alive, will remain trapped forever. Throughout The Originals Series In Beautiful Mistake, Camille O'Connell, who had been arrested under suspicion of murder by Detective Will Kinney at her uncle Kieran's secret apartment, was kidnapped by Lucien Castle, who brought her, Detective Kinney, and her entire collection of dark objects (which had been taken by the police as evidence in their case) to his penthouse apartment. Lucien then threatened the detective's life in order to force Cami to search through the dark objects, which she had cataloged extensively, and find him a large bronze medallion with Runic markings, as he believed the medallion as hidden within another one of the objects. Though Cami attempted to deceive him by instead giving him a cursed monkey skull that caused excruciating pain and temporary blindness in whomever touches it, she was eventually given no choice but to give him the medallion, which was hidden in what looked like a needle embedded in a round, solid brown base. Meanwhile, at the Mikaelson compound, Aurora de Martel began to explain to Klaus Mikaelson what the dark object actually was-- the medallion is known as the Serratura, a device that, once activated with the correct spell, can magically entrap a person or persons within an unbreakable magical boundary. According to Aurora, Lucien and her brother Tristan intended to trap Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus behind the boundary to both ensure they could not be harmed, as the death of their sires would result in their deaths as well. This boundary around the Mikaelson siblings was also meant to be a punishment, as they still hated Elijah for having compelled them to believe they were Klaus, Rebekah, and himself and flee their home in 1002 to trick their father Mikael into hunting The Trinity instead of his own children; this mind control remained active until 1114, when Elijah and his siblings were all daggered by the Brotherhood of the Five vampire hunters. In Out of the Easy, while at the Thanksgiving Dinner Party, Lucien reveals that he has the medallion. Lucien hands it over to Klaus to give the proof of his loyalty. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Tristan utilizes the threat of once again being possessed by Finn Mikaelson to convince the new Regent, Vincent, to perform the spell to activate the Serratura. He then utilizes Hayley as blackmail in an attempt to get Elijah and Niklaus to be in the same location, so they can be trapped. However, after the brothers kidnap his sister, he meets them at the docks. Going inside one of the crates in order to free Aurora, he instead finds himself trapped by the very medallion that he intended to use. 'Aurora' is revealed to actually be Camille O'Connell, who, as a human in transition, falls under neither the status of alive nor dead, rendering her immune to the barrier's power. Elijah and Niklaus then threw the crate, Tristan, and The Serratura into the bottom of the ocean. Requirements * The Regent or Bloodline Activation: Only the Regent of the Nine covens or a magical descendant of the creator has the power to activate the Serratura. * Union Place: To lock something away whatever is intent to lock need to be in the same place. Activation Spell * Serratura Activation Spell: The witch is required to paint several symbols on their body as they cast the spell surrounded by dozens of lit candles. The object is then activated by allowing blood to fall on it. * Requirements: Dozens of Candles, Bowl of Blood, The Serratura, Painted Symbols * Incantation: Reveye ak. Reveye moman ak trape dife. Moman ou sè prè. Tann prizonye ou. * Used By: Vincent performed this spell on Tristan's orders as the latter threatened to allow Finn's spirit to inhabit Vincent's body if he did not do as Tristan asked. Loopholes * Vampire In Transition: A vampire in transition is not affected by the Serratura, so they are immune to the bound. The reasoning behind this, according to Klaus and Camille, is since the Serratura only affects the living and the dead, vampires in transition are not considered dead nor alive. * Limited Usage: The Serratura can only be used once. Gallery Normal_TO306_2753.jpg|Lucien finds the medallion Normal TO306 3239.jpg|The medallion Normal_TO307_3011Lucien-Klaus.jpg|Lucien hands over the medallion to Klaus Normal_TO307_3047Klaus-Lucien.jpg|Klaus takes the Medallion Trivia * The Serratura was the mysterious weapon that the Trinity wanted to use against the Mikaelson family. ** Its important to note that they wish to do that so they can protect the vampire race from extinction. The same kind of plan was shown in TVD Season Three finale, when the Mystic Falls Gang locked Klaus in a coffin to protect him (and themselves) from Alaric while he was under the control of his dark alter-ego. * Lucien Castle and Tristan de Martel wish to use it to lock the Mikaelson siblings away in order to both get revenge on the family for Elijah ruining their lives while still ensuring their own survival by protecting the Original vampires from harm. * Like other enchanted objects, such as The Rosary of Madness, this medallion needs to be activated by a spell. **It was revealed by Shen Min that the Strix needed Davina Claire to activate the device, due to her access to the power of any Ancestor (specifically the creator of the object), as Regent. * The ritual to activate the device can only be performed by The Regent of The Nine Covens of New Orleans or a descendant of the creator. * In Out of the Easy, Lucien reveals that the medallion is in his possession. But he later hands it over to Klaus as proof of his loyalty to his sire. * In Savior, the medallion gets stolen by the Strix vampires who attacked Freya on her way to the parking lot, and handed over to Tristan. *Tristan tried to cut a deal with Klaus that he use The Serratura to seal away his siblings while he remained to protect them. *Although it is said that once it is used it creates "an impenatrable boundary" one that can never be broken, it could be possible that the magic in the dark object could be siphoned away, thus releasing the prisoner. See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Dark Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Witchcraft